It Came Out of Nowhere
by PanicMoon15
Summary: A Kate Katers17/ Katersoneseven and Cory Mr. Safety/ Cory Williams fanfic. Just some sweet fluff which came to mind. :


It came out of nowhere. She hadn't been expecting it and what they had been talking about certainly hadn't called for it. Kate had just been sitting on Cory's couch (resisting the temptation to just give in and fall asleep) playing Portal 2, as he sat next to her, giving a running commentary on why this was, in his own words, 'the best game in the whole entire world'. It was a practice they were used to, something they often did, even down to the familiar comments of "Just listen to the music" and "The graphics are simply amazing" from Cory.

She looked over to her friend who was watching the TV and analysing the game's level, as if he hadn't just done, what he had just done. Kate began to question her sanity, starting to wonder if it had just been a very vivid daydream (it wouldn't have been the first time she'd thought about it), but no. It had been real. She was certain that it had been. Kate recounted the conversation they had been having prior to 'the event' in her head.

"_It's not the blue one. Use the orange one" Cory said, pulling the controller out of Kate's hands to shoot the portal himself._

"_Hey!" she argued, grabbing it back. "Let me do it"_

"_Fine. But you're doing it wrong" he said in a sing-song voice._

"_There see. I got the block and got past the turrets without being killed" Kate stuck her tongue out at him triumphantly. Cory just laughed at her and nudged her shoulder with his own._

"_You'll need my help soon"_

"_No I won't" she disagreed._

"_Whatever, yeti" Cory smirked "Ow!" she hit him on the ribs "What was that for?"_

_Kate glared at him. "What do you think it was for? I'm not a bloody yeti!" As she turned away, Cory caught sight of a smirk, indicating that she wasn't really angry at him. She could never stay angry at him._

_They went through the next level just as before; Kate concentrating on not dying, Cory commenting on the game. After ten minutes of shooting portals at walls and making frustrated noises as she made little or no progress , Kate eventually gave in and asked Cory for help._

"_I'm stuck" she admitted sulkily._

"_I can see that"_

"_Help me please" Kate gave her best friend her most winning smile._

"_I thought you didn't need my help" he teased._

"_Please" she refused to admit she was begging "I'm sorry, I do need your help"_

"_I'll give you a clue. You need a blue one on the opposite wall to the block" Cory instructed, knowing the game inside out. Kate did as he said and made a triumphant noise as she realised exactly what needed to be done._

_She cleared the level and grinned at Cory proudly. "Yes. Did it!" Kate exclaimed, punching the air. And that was when it happened. Out of nowhere, Cory smiled at her, leaned over, and kissed her on the lips._

_She was so taken aback that she really didn't get any chance to kiss him back. It was over as quickly as it had started. Just a chaste kiss, but defiantly on the lips, and defiantly not a 'friend kiss'. Then Cory turned back to the game and began to re-analyse the level and ignore his actions completely._

So here she was, the controller sitting in her lap, her mouth gaping at the man next to her. Kate attempted to rationalise her thoughts, closing her mouth and deciding that there was no other option than to just ask him.

She cleared her throat. "Erm, Cory?" Kate asked tentatively.

"Yeah" he replied nonchalantly, turning to look at her.

"Did you just kiss me?" it came out several octaves higher than she had intended.

"Yes, yes I did" he admitted calmly.

"R-right" she stuttered "Can I ask why?"

Cory looked at Kate as if it were obvious before saying "Because I wanted to"

"Right" she said again.

"That's okay, isn't it?" his cool exterior began to fall as Kate sensed some panic in his voice. She smiled softly to reassure him, worried she had somehow upset him.

"Yeah, that's good. I…" Kate felt herself blush "I liked it"

A grin spread over Cory's features "Oh?"

"Mmm" her cheeks flushed again.

"Well" Cory scratched the back of his neck nervously and glanced away briefly before meeting her eyes again "does that mean you won't mind if I do it again?"

"I don't mind" she squeaked.

"Good, because I'm going to"

"Good" she agreed.

"Good"

Cory leaned forward just as he had done before and pressed his lips to Kate's. This time she was expecting it and she was determined to reciprocate. Kate's arms came to wrap around Cory's neck to pull him closer, while Cory's hands found their way to her waist. He allowed his fingers to move underneath the hem of her t-shirt and trace circular patterns on the bare skin, making her shiver. This gesture earned him a noise from Kate at the back of her throat and she ran her hands through his hair as the kiss deepened, tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Both pulled away at the same time in need of air. They mirrored each other's manic grins, arms still keeping the other close.

"Why now?" Kate asked, searching Cory's eyes for an answer.

"Why not?" he answered cryptically. Kate thought for a moment before apparently coming to a conclusion.

"You're right" she smiled, stroking his hair.

Cory resisted to use to make a noise sounding very much like a purr, and instead opted for some cockiness. "Of course I'm right" his breath hitched as Kate stroked the sensitive skin behind his ear "I'm always right"

Kate raised an eyebrow; a smirk painted on her face, and leant forward to whisper something in his ear. Her breath ghosted over his skin as she murmured: "Don't ruin it"

Cory made sure he didn't.


End file.
